Who Knew
by mockinqjay
Summary: Max is the loner at school, Fang is the most popular guy in school. Max has a bully, Fang is that bully to be exact. He will do anything to make her feel hurt, But will he change his ways when something happens that he never thought would or would his whole world come crashing down in the blink of an eye. Read and find out. AH AU Other Characters. PLEASE read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**_*Disclaimer* I don't own Maximum Ride, I just own the text. _**

**_Max POV_**

Monday morning's are the worst. Everyone hates them. I mean who even came up with the idea of Monday mornings. I slowly got out of bed and turned off my alarm clock. I couldn't hear any noise from down stairs which meant I was safe. I quickly got dressed for school, It was my third week at wake land High School.

It was pure torture. I walked to my closet and finally chose a dark blue sweater that was long enough to hide my scars and a pair of black skinny jeans. I put on some eyeliner and left my hair natural. I went downstairs without eating because I'm already fat anyways because everyone says I am so why should I eat and got in my car and drove to school. I pulled into the school parking lot and slowly walked to my locker making sure I kept my head down.

"Hey slut!" I heard someone yell. _Fang._ I ignored him and quickly walked to my locker. I let out a sigh of relief before opening my locker and putting my school bag into it.

"It's rude to ignore someone" Fang says behind me. I jump and start shaking, But I try me best to ignore him. He shuts my locker and turns me around.

"It's rude to ignore people" He said again, Through clenched teeth.

I just look down and try to avoid looking at him. I guess he didn't like that, Because he punched me in the stomach with so much force that it knocked me down to the ground. I warped my hands around my stomach hoping that was all he would do, But it wasn't.

He kicked me in the stomach and I let out a small yelp. He bent down and whispered in my ear "You're such an ugly slut, You should kill yourself before I do it myself." He hisses before he stands up and walks away.

_**Fang POV**_

I kicked Max in the stomach once more and whisper something in her ear before standing up and walking away, If you're wondering if I feel bad about what I do to Max, I don't. She fucking deserve's it anyways.

I turn around and look at Max on the floor clutching her stomach. The weird thing is she never cry's when I hit her. Like at all. She just stays silent. I guess I'll just have to keep hitting her until she does. I quickly walk to class and sit down before the bell rings. No one sits next to me, It was math class, I happen to be failing at math.

"Miss Ride, You're late!" The teacher says.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lang" Max said while looking at her feet.

"Since you're late you will be sitting with Mister Walker" The teacher replies

"_WHAT!_" I hissed.

Max slowly walked to the seat and sat down. She's an A student so I guess one good thing comes out of this. "Class you will have an assignment The person next to you is going to be your partner. It is due in 2 weeks." The she bitch replied as she passed out papers.

"You do it" I said hastily

"What? I can't do it on my own. That's a lot of work!" Max replied with a quite voice. I was about to protest when I thought of a great idea."Okay, I'll help, As long as we do it at your house" I said smirking.

"I don't think that is a great idea..." She replied

"Fine have fun doing it on your own" I said as I got out of my seat to go to my next class.

"Fine" She said quickly. I turned around and came closer

"I'll see you tonight" I said smirking, I hit the back of her head and walked away.

This plan was just to amazing, I get to torture her even when she's at home. I smiled and saw Lisa leaning up against my locker. This day just keeps getting better and better.

"Hey sexy" She purred while trailing her fingers up and down my well toned chest.

"Hey there" I winked as I leaned against my locker.

"So how about my place tonight, We could do naughty things" She says while running her hands down the front of my pants, I was about to agree, but I soon remembered Max.

"Sorry babe, Maybe tomorrow?" I ask while grabbing her hand. She rolls her eyes before saying "Okay, Fine" She pouts a little before grabbing the front of my pants again before walking away, She adds a little ass movement before turning the corner.

Then I realized I just passed up an amazing offer to be with sexy Lisa for the annoying, Ugly, Slut Max. What the fuck is wrong with me. This better be worth it.

_**-After school-**_

_**Max POV **_

I quickly walk out of school silently praying that Fang forgot so I didn't have to work on this project with him.

"Hey slut" Fuck. I turned around and there stood Fang with his arms crossed.

"Ready to go?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Look Fang, If my parents are home or if they get home you have to go." I said sternly while looking on the road.

"I'll do what ever the fuck I want" He replied while looking at the window

"Fang I'm serious. Leave if their there" I said this time looking at him. He rolls his eyes "Fine, Whatever." Well that was a lot easier than I thought.

We pulled into my driveway and my parents weren't home, Thank god. If they aren't home when I come home from school they dont come home at all.

"Your house is a total shit" Fang said in disgust while stepping out of the car.

"I know, But then again my life is total shit so why does it matter if my house is" I replied with anger in my voice. He laughed a little before finding his own way into my house.

"Where's your room?" He asked.

"Up the stair and to the right, You go up there and wait, I have to do some cleaning down here" I replied. I walked to the kitchen and started doing the dishes and cleaning the counter off. As soon as I was done I walked up stair to find Fang on my laptop checking his facebook.

"Are you done?" I asked from the door, I saw him jump a little and he closed my laptop and got out the supplies to start working on the project.

"Why do you have such a crappy house" He asks while laying down on my bed.

" I don't know, Why do I have such a crappy life" I replied while doing a math problem. "Are you gonna help or are you just gonna lay there and let me do all the work?" I said while looking up at him.

"I'm just gonna lay here" He replied while closing his eyes.

Ass.

_**-2 hours later-**_

"Well that was stupid" Fang says while gathering his things. " I'm coming over on Thursday and Friday to finish this shit."

"Okay, thats fine." I said, My parents weren't gonna be home any time soon so why not.

He gets up and hold out his hand, I slowly move my hand towards it when he quickly punches me in the stomach.

"Bye slut" He says as he leaves my house.

A few hours later I heard a car door slam. I quickly hid the supply's and looked presentable.

"MAXIMUM RIDE WHERE ARE YOU!" I heard my father shout.

I walk down stairs and look at the door, I see my drunk parents looking at me with hate.

"Right here" I said trying not to stutter. My father looked at me before coming over to the place where I was standing and grabbed me by my hair and threw me on the ground and he kicked me about 7 times before he got tired and went up to his bed room.

I got to my room and quickly took care up my stomach and went to bed.

_**A/N: Please don't hate me for this story. It will get better. I promise. Please review. I want at least 5 reviews before I continue with this story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_*Disclaimer* I do not own Maximum Ride. I just own the plot and text. _**

* * *

_**Max POV**_

I woke up around 1 in the morning and I couldn't get back to sleep. When my alarm started to ring so I turned it off and walked to my closet. I picked out a black sweater since it was a little cold outside and some white skinny jeans. I left my hair wavy and walked down stairs. My parents weren't home so I was safe. I looked in the mirror. I really liked what I was wearing.

I felt pretty, But as soon as I get to school that feeling will go away. I walked into the bathroom and put some makeup on my face so that the bruise would look less noticeable. I grabbed my beanie and ran to my car. I got in my car and started driving to school, But it's more like hell.

I got to school a little early so I started walking to my locker. I didn't see Fang anywhere which was a good thing. I got to my locker and put my stuff in it and grabbed my math book. I have my first class with Fang and the rest with Lisa, The school slut. The thing is she actually is a slut with all the low cut shirts and short skirts, But everyone calls _ME _the slut. I don't think that's fair but whatever. I walked in the classroom and sat down next to Fang.

"Hey whore" He said while punching me in the side while the teacher wasn't looking.

"Hi" I replied while taking notes on the lesson.

"I hope you're ready for Thursday, Because I'm still coming over slut."

"Okay"

The bell soon rung and that was my signal to leave. I was walking to my next class when i was suddenly pushed down on the ground. I was red hooker heels and I knew who did it. _Lisa_

"Listen slut, You stay away from Fang. He is MINE. Don't think that I don't know what you're doing." She said while kicking me in my stomach."

"Lisa, I don't want Fang. I never have, So you can have him" I said while clutching my stomach.

"Good, We have an understanding." She said as she walked away.

I never knew why they started bullying me, The just did one day. I slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. I was that me stomach was starting to bruise, I decided to skip school and just sit in my car. Fang was coming over today.

**_Flashback_**

_I was walking to 5th period when Fang shoved me against the locker. "Listen slut, I'm coming over today. I can't do it Thursday and Friday so were going to finish it today."_

_"Okay" I said. Fang punched me in my stomach and then went to class. _

**_Flash back over_**

I heard a knock on my window. I looked up and saw Fang standing on the passenger side of my car. I unlocked the door and he got in. I started driving to my house. We sat in silence when we were driving. I looked over and saw Fang looking out the window.

"If my parents are home you still have to leave." I said while looking that the road making sure we don't crash.

"Whatever."

We got to my house and Fang went up to my room while I did the dishes. I heard fang come down stairs, and walk into the kitchen.

"I'm hungry." He said.

"Go find something in the pantry."

He looked through the pantry and found some chips, He walked to the counter and started eating them.

"Want some?" He asked.

"I'm not hungry."

"Max, When was the last time you ate?"

"Why do you care?"

"Max. When. Did. You. Last. Eat" He said through clenched teeth.

"Yesterday" I said in a whisper. I didn't think he heard me. I heard a car door slam. oh no.

"Fang, Go upstairs in my room and lock the door" I said while pushing him towards the stairs.

"Why?"

"Just go Fang" He nodded and went into my room.

"MAXIMUM YOU SLUT COME OVER HERE" My father yelled.

"Coming father" I said while walking out of the kitchen, I walked into the living room and saw my drunk parents. My mother came over and slapped me, My father on the other hand wasn't so kind. He grabbed me by my hair and threw me on the ground. He kicked me repeatedly. While I was on the ground I noticed Fang at the top of the stairs looking horrified.

_Great_. Now my secret's out.

_**Fang POV**_

I quickly walked into Max's room. I wonder why she sent me up here in such a hurry. Eh guess I'll never know. I laid on her bed until I heard shouting.

"MAXIMUM YOU SLUT COME HERE" I guess that was her father, But I wonder why he was calling her a slut. I walked out of the room and sat at the top of the stairs. What I saw before me was horrible. Max was on the floor crying while he father was kicking the shit out of her. I wanted to do something, But I saw Max shake her head no. I guess she saw me there. Now I finally know why she never cry's when I or anyone else hits her.

_Shes used to it.._

I saw her parents leave out the door and start their car. I quickly ran down stairs. I picked Max up off the floor and walked up the stairs to her bed room. I put her on her bed while I went to get something to clean her cuts with. I'm guessing they cut her with broken glass because there was blood coming from her stomach. I walked into her bedroom with a wet rag.

"Take off your shirt" I commanded. She did as I said. when I saw the full damage I almost cried. Her stomach was black and blue. I could tell that it wasn't just from her parents. It was from me also. I quickly wiped down her stomach and saw that their was more blood coming from her thighs.

"Take off your pants Max." I said this time in a calmer voice. She did as I said. I couldn't help but stare at her long tan legs. She was actually really skinny. Like she hasn't eaten in days. I noticed something on her wrists. I slowly walked over to her and flipped her wrists over. I gasped. There were scars going up and down her arms.

"I cut" She said in a hushed tone. I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Why? Is it because of me?" I asked.

I saw her slowly nod. Oh my god. I couldnt believe it. I sat on her bed with my hands on my knees looking down.

"I'm sorry" And with that I got up and gathered my things and left.

* * *

A/N: So this is chapter 2. I need 5 more reviews or I don't update.


	3. Chapter 3

_*** Disclaimer* I do not own Maximum ride. I just own the plot and text.**_

* * *

_**Max POV**_

I drove to school dreading what could happen. After Fang left, I sat in my room and cried. He wasn't supposed to be there when that happened. No one was. I just hope that he didn't tell anyone. I walked into school and everyone just ignored me. This was strange. I walked to my locker and everyone STILL ignored me. I wonder what was up.

"Hey Max" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and there stood Fang. He looked like he hadn't slept last night. I wonder why.

"Hey Fang" I said while putting my stuff in my locker. I got up and walked away. I heard footsteps behind me but I ignored it. I almost got to my class room, But someone pulled me into an empty classroom.

"Who are you?" I asked. I couldn't see who it was, But I guessed it was Fang. The person quickly turned on the light and sat down in a chair.

"Listen Max. I just wanted to say that I am sorry for everything I did to you. I didn't know that was happening. I promise that I will never do anything like hit you or call you names again. I'm so so so sorry. You don't have to forgive me. I just want you to know that I am so sorry." Fang said.

I just sat there stunned. I got over the fact that he did do that stuff to me and I went over there and hugged him. "It's okay" I whispered before leaving the classroom. I got to math and sat down. About 5 minutes after the bell rang Fang appeared in his seat. The teacher just nodded at him.

"Why are you late?" I asked quietly while doing my math work.

"I had to use the bathroom" He replied.

I dropped the subject and continued working. The bell rang and I walked out of the class room and went to my other classes.

_**-After School-**_

I walked to my locker and grabbed my books for the night. Then Lisa came over to me and pushed me down on the ground and kicked me repeatedly. I noticed that people were gathered around us. I also noticed that Fang was in the crowd. I looked at him and mouthed 'help' and he just shook his head and walked away.

I couldn't believe him. First he say's sorry and now he wont help me when I'm getting kicked around. I knew it was to good to be true. I can't believe him. I got up after Lisa was done and walked to my car.

I got in my car and drove home. Fang wasn't coming over today. In fact he wont be coming over again, Because I finished the project last night. It was due tomorrow and then that would be the last time Fang would ever come over to my house.

"MAX GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE" I heard my father yell. They were going to kill me someday. I knew it. They were trying to kill me, But kept failing. I walked down the stairs and stood right in front of them. They were really calm. Something bad was gonna happen.

My mother came out from the kitchen holding something behind her back. I finally saw what she had behind her back. It was a broken beer bottle. She came over to me and hit me in the side, and then she hit me on my neck. My father threw me down on the ground and kicked me.

They finished beating me and left. Probably to go get drunk again. Parents are supposed to love you. Not beat you. This isn't fair. What did I do to deserve this? I walked upstairs and went in my bathroom to get cleaned up. I finished tending to my cuts and I saw my razor. I calmly picked it up and drew it across my skin enjoying the feeling of the cold blade cutting my skin. I did that about 3 more times and went into my bedroom and updated my facebook status and I didn't even bother to clean the cuts. I just left them bleeding. I went and laid on my bed.

"NO!" That was the last thing I heard before I saw darkness.

**_Fang POV_**

I know I told Max that I was sorry and all and I meant it. I just couldn't help her when Lisa was kicking her. I couldn't ruin my status. I feel really bad about it, I walked to my car and drove home.

"Hello sweetie" My mom said as I walked through the door.

"Hey" I said while walking up the stairs and into my room. I got on facebook and saw all the shit that was on Max's wall. People were telling her to go die and to kill herself and more horrible things. I scrolled down and saw a status she posted It said. "I'm done" and honestly it scared me. I figured she was gonna be fine, But this feeling that something bad happened wouldn't leave. I finally got up the nerve to go check on her. I ran down stairs and got into my car.

It was about a 20 minute drive from my house to Max's even with going above the speed limit. I finally reached her house about 15 minutes later; I got out and walked up to the front door. I knocked and no one answered. I looked around for something that would give me an entrance and I finally found a key under a plant. I unlocked the door and looked around.

I found blood and glass shards on the floor. I ran upstairs and looked in the bathroom. More blood. I finally reached Max's room. I slowly opened the door and what I saw before me broke my heart. Max was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"NO!" I screamed and ran to Max who was now passed out. I saw her wrists and quickly ran to the bathroom and got some stuff to clean her up. After I cleaned her up, I got the best idea. I found a suitcase and filled it with Max's clothes and everything that she would need. I put the suit case in my car and went to get Max. I was taking Max to my house where she would be safe.

I walked in her room and I noticed something that I never noticed before. Max was beautiful. She was the most gorgeous girl in the whole school, But I never stopped to realizes it. I decided that I wasn't gonna bully her anymore. I was gonna be her friend. I didn't care what other people thought. I was gonna do the right thing.

**_I promise Max. I will become a better person and I WILL be there for you. I promise._**

* * *

**_A/N: Don't you just love this new side of Fang. I need 3 reviews. since 5 seemed to be to much for you guys. _**


	4. Chapter 4

_***Disclaimer* I do not own Maximum Ride. I just own the plot and the text.**_

* * *

_**Max POV**_

I woke up in a strange room, The walls were a dark gray color and it had band posters on the wall. Well then. I got up and my feet hit something hard, but soft at the same time.

"WATCH IT!" The thing said. I quickly turned on the lamp that was next to the bed. It was Fang. On the ground, clutching his stomach. He slowly got up and hugged me tightly while burying his face in my next.

"What happened and why am I in your room?" I asked.

"I saw your facebook status and I got worried so I came over and decided to check on you. Oh Max when I saw you and the blood it broke my heart. I'm sorry I caused you all this pain" Fang said while keeping his head in my neck.

He kept hugging me and eventually I hugged back. We stood there for about 3 more minutes just holding each other and not talking. We slowly parted and Fang kissed my forehead and left the room.

"I brought your clothes, They're in the top drawer of my dresser. I grabbed all the clothes I could find" I heard Fang shout from the bathroom. I quickly found a bright blue sweater that had a shark mouth on it and some dark blue skinny jeans. I stood in the mirror and carefully looked at me. I was fat.

"You look lovely Max" I heard someone say from the doorway. I saw that if was Clair, Fang's mom.

"Thank you" I whispered. I didn't get compliments very often so I wasn't used to them. I walked out of Fangs room and sat on the couch down stairs. I sat there waiting for Fang to come down, So we could go to school. I was slightly concerned what everyone was gonna think when I arrive with Fang. I saw Fang come down stairs and grab an apple.

"Do you want anything?" He asked.

"No thank you." I said while walking out to his car. He got in the drivers seat and started driving to school. We finally arrived 10 minutes later. Fang got out, But I stayed in the car because I was nervous.

"Max? Why aren't you getting out of the car?" He asked while coming over to my side and opening the door. He opened it and pulled me out. People were already staring at us.

"Fang, People are staring" I said while looking at the ground.

"Let them stare. I'm going to be your friend Max. I am going to change. So I am going to walk into school with the gorgeous Maximum Ride and if anyone comes up to you and makes fun of you I will personally hit them. I won't let them hurt you Max. Not anymore. I promise." He said while holding my hand and pulling me to the door. Everyone stared while Fang slowly pulled me to my locker. He waited until I had my books and then he hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to walk you to class from now on because I don't want people messing with you anymore." He said while grabbing my hand again and walking me to math. We got to math and everyone was whispering and pointing. Fang shot them glares and they turned around.

"Good morning everyone" The teacher said. Everyone got out their packet that was due today and handed it to the teacher. When she got to me, pulled the completed packet out from my folder and handed it in.

"You finished it?" Fang asked.

"Yep, I did it 2 nights ago." I replied.

_**-30 minutes later-**_

The bell rung and me and Fang gathered our stuff and were walking to the door, When Lisa came up and stopped us.

"Fang, What are you doing with the little slut, When you could be with me" She said while trying to act sexy. I expected Fang to agree with her and make fun of me, But he didn't.

"Lisa, The only slut in this room is you now will you please leave before me and Max are late for class" He said while pulling me around her. I was shocked. I smiled inwardly and continued to walk with fang. I liked the feel of his hand in mine. It felt nice.

_**Fang POV**_

I was walking Max to class, I know everyone was staring at us, But I don't care. All I cared about was Max's hand in mine. It felt right holding her hand. Like it was meant to be there. We got to Max's next class and I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist. I half expected her to pull away, But she didn't. She slowly brought her arms around my neck and buried her head in the crook of my neck.

"Goodbye Max" I said while removing my arms from around her and kissing her check lightly. I thought I saw her blush. I turned around and walked to my next class and all I could think about was Max.

_**-After school at Fang's locker-**_

I got out of my last class and went to my locker to put my stuff away. I saw Lisa leaning against it, I wonder what she wanted. I slowly approached her and moved her away from my locker.

"What do you want Lisa" I said while taking my books out of my backpack and putting them in my locker.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over and have some fun" She said while shoving me against my locker and putting her hands on my chest.

"No Lisa. I'm done with you. I never really liked you in the first place so please leave me alone." I said while trying to escape from her grasp. I guess she didn't get the hint that I didn't want to be here because she smashed her lips against mine and kissed me sloppily. I put my hands on her shoulders in effort to try and push her away, But it didn't work.

I kept trying to push her off when suddenly she was thrown off of me by someone. Oh No. That someone was Max. I was going to explain, but she beat me to it.

"LISA DID YOU NOT SEE THAT HE WAS TRYING TO GET YOU OFF OF HIM?! YOU'RE SUCH A SLUT LIKE REALLY NO ONE WANTS TO KISS YOU!" She screamed and grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"Max I swear she kissed me I swear oh please forgive me" I begged.

"Fang, I saw you trying to push her off of you. Its okay" She said. Oh thank god. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her cheek and held her hand as I walked to the car. I slowly got to the car and opened Max's door, She got in and so did I. We started driving home.

_**This has to be the best day of my life.**_

* * *

_**A/N: I need 3 more reviews before I update so REVIEW! Was it good? Bad? Tell meee**_


	5. AN

A/N: Just to clear things up, Fang and Max are JUST friends. They haven't started liking each other yet. Things with happen. Good and bad. Be warned. okay? Just remember to review and shit. well bye.


	6. Chapter 6

_***Disclaimer* I do not own Maximum Ride or anything thing like that. I just own the text and the plot.**_

* * *

_**Max POV**_

It was the weekend, finally. I could sleep in and not worry about my parents beating me, because I was staying with Fang. That boy confuses me like no tomorrow, One minute he's an ass then next he's the sweetest thing. I thought about what I was going to do today when Fang walked in.

"Good morning Max" He said as he sat next to me on the bed.

"Morning"

"What are you gonna do today?"

"Probably go to the park"

"That's cool, Tell me when you're leaving." He said while giving me a quick hug and leaving. I got up and went to find something to wear. My bruises and scars were fading and not noticeable so I decided to go with a sheer white button up shirt type thing and some black high waist shorts. I looked in the mirror, I looked cute.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, Fang was there making food. He didn't notice me. I got to the cabinet and pulled out a bowl when he finally noticed me.

"H-hey Max" He stuttered, Fang NEVER stuttered, His eyes were on my shirt. Oh I forgot that I was wearing a black bra with a sheer white shirt. Oh well I thought while I poured some cereal into my bowl. I quickly finished the food and put the bowl into the sink.

"Well I'm going to the park and im taking your car. Bye Fang" I yelled while walking to the door. I got into Fangs car. It took about 5 minutes to get to the park. I walked to the swings and watched some kids playing. I stayed like that for a about 10 minutes when I heard someone behind me.

"Hey sexy" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw a guy about 19 standing there. I was about to get up when he grabbed my hands and pushed me down onto the ground. He put a cloth over my nose and mouth and then I started to drift into the darkness.

_**Attackers POV**_

I saw this girl about 16 or 17 sitting on the swings. I slowly walked up to her and said "Hey sexy" I saw her tense up, But that didn't matter I was still gonna take her. I grabbed her and pushed her down. I took out the cloth and put it up to her face, about 20 seconds later she was out.

I put her in my car and drove her to an ally. This was gonna be fun. I shoved her out of my car and she slowly woke up. I started kissing her roughly and grabbing her tits. Nice and big I thought while ripping her shirt open. I kissed down her neck and ripped her bra off. I kissed her breasts and slapped her face. I wanted her nice and awake for this.

"What's going on" She said in a sleepy voice.

"Something that's gonna make you feel all good inside" I replied. I sucked her breast and bit her nipple. I pushed her shorts down and removed my pants and boxers.

"STOP!" She yelled while trying to move. I shoved my penis in her and started going. She kept struggling and moving and shouting. I took my knife out if my pocket and showed it to her.

"Keep doing what you're doing and this is gonna go right here" I said pointing to her stomach. I kept doing what I was doing. I finished about 3 minutes later. I wanted to have more fun so I took out my knife and stabbed her 3 times before getting up and leaving.

_**Max POV**_

I couldn't believe it. I got raped; I remembered my cell phone in my pocket and called Fang.

"Hello" Fang said.

"F-fang help me" I said quietly

"Max? Max where are you?"

"I don't know, In an ally somewhere. Please come save me" I said.

"I'm on my way" He said before hanging up. I heard someone walking down the street. It was a boy and a small little girl. They were about to pass me when I yelled "Help"

"Angel did you hear that?" The older one said.

"Yea it sounded like it was coming from this ally" The little girl said. The both quickly rushed to the ally where they found me.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?" The older one said while checking my wounds.

"No" I said before I blacked out again.

_**Iggy's POV**_

I was taking Angel out to get her some icecream when we heard someone yell from the ally we were walking by. We quickly walked in the ally and found a girl about my age with her cloths torn and bloody. I quickly put pressure on her stab wound.

"Angel call 9-1-1" I commanded and she did as I said. I didn't know what to stop the blood with, So I took off my shirt and put it on the wounds the try and get it to stop bleeding. The ambulance got here about 2 minutes after the girl blacked out.

"Sir what happened" The police officer asked while the paramedics loaded the girl onto the gurney.

"I don't know, Me and my sister were walking back from getting icecream when we heard someone yell and we found this girl and called you guys." I said while holding Angel. I saw what looked like to be a cell phone. I opened it and saw she had 1 missed call from a person named Fang. I clicked call and waiting till someone answered.

"MAX ARE YOU OKAY WHERE ARE YOU?!" The person said. It sounded like a guy. I quickly took in a breath before started talking.

"Dude calm down. Max is going to the hospital right now. She gonna be alright, Just get to the hospital and I'll explain more when you get there" I said.

"WHO THE THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT HAPPENED TO MAX!?" He shouted.

"Like I said get to the hospital and I will explain." I said while hanging up.

_**Fang POV**_

"Like I said get to the hospital and I will explain" The random guy said before hanging up. I quickly turned around and ran to my car from the park where I was looking for Max at and drove to the hospital. I couldn't help but worry about what happened.

I got to the hospital about 10 mintues later and saw them bringing Max out on a gurney. I ran to her and asked the paramedics what happened.

"Sir the young lady got stabbed and raped; We need to get her to surgery" The said while taking her away.

I saw a guy and a little girl that were sitting down. I walked over to them and glared at the shirtless guy who was staring at my Max.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHERES YOUR SHIRT" I yelled.

"My name is Iggy and this is my little sister Angel and the reason I don't have a shirt on is because I had to use something to stop the bleeding. I'm really sorry about your girlfriend man" He said while trying to calm down the little girl.

"What happened to my Max" I said trying not to cry.

"I don't know. All I know is that she was in an ally half naked and bleeding. Me and my sister tried to help but I don't know If it helped" He said.

I sat down next to him and hoped for the best.

_**-3 hours later-**_

Still no word from the doctors about Max. I was so worried about her. I just couldn't believe it. I couldn't. My Max was raped and stabbed. I felt so bad for her. I guess I fell asleep because someone was shaking my shoulder and calling my name.

"Son wake up" Someone said. I looked up and saw the doctor and immediately asked.

"Is my Max okay?" I said while standing up.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news" The doctor said and that was the last thing I heard before passing out.

* * *

_**A/N: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER OKAY? I NEED 3 MORE REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE! **_


	7. Chapter 7

***_DISCLAIMER* I do not own Maximum Ride. I just own the text._**

* * *

Fang POV

I woke up in a strange room in the hospital with Iggy and the doctor around me. I looked up and then I suddenly remembered the past events before I had passed out. I tried to speak but nothing came out so I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from the desk next to me.

"Water?" It said. No one was looking at me so I stomped on the bed. People turned around and looked at me.

"Oh Fang. You're awake and Yes I will get you some water." The doctor said. Shortly the doctor returned with a cup of water and a clip board. I quickly drank the water and started to ask questions.

"Is Max okay? Is she alright? Is she alive? Can she go home? When can I see her?" I asked the doctor.

"Max is going to be fine. When I said that I had some bad news it was just that she needed more blood. Luckily Iggy here had her same blood type and donated some, And you can go see her in A few minutes." The doctor said before leaving the room.

I stared at Iggy and wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say. I layed back down on the bed until the doctor said I could get up and visit my Max. The doctor came in about 10 minutes later with a little piece of paper and a pen.

"Just sign this and then you will be able to visit Max" He said while handing me the paper and pen. I signed it and quickly got up and I walked out of the room. I remembered Iggy telling the doctor Max was in room 478, I got to her room in about 3 minutes. I entered and the sight I saw was amazing.

Max and Angel were sitting on her bed watching a movie. Angel looked really happy, But I was even happier. I walked over to Max and gave her a hug.

"I was so worried Max. I am so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. I promise I will be there from now on" I whispered into her hair. Max hugged me back and said "It's okay. You didn't know that was gonna happen." I released her and went to sit down by the bed.

"So when do I get to leave this awful place?" Max asked while moving Angel off her lap. I couldn't answer. All I could do was stare at her. I never noticed how beautiful she was before. Her hair was just the right color and length and her body was amazing. My favorite thing about her was her eyes. They were like chocolate. They were gorgeous.

"You have really nice eyes" I said without meaning to. God now she probably thinks im a freak.

"Thanks Fang" She said while smiling at me. I was about to say something but Iggy came in with food. We sat and eat the food quietly for a few minutes until the doctor came in.

"Max you should be able to go home in about 2 days." He said while checking her out.

The doctor left and so did Iggy and Angel. Now it was just me and Max. Awkward.. We just sat in silence until I had to go and say something.

"You're really beautiful Max, Did you know that?" I said quietly. I didn't know if she heard me or not, She just stared at me like I was a monster.

"Don't lie to me Fang. I know I'm not." She said harshly

"I'm not lying Max. I promise. I know I called you ugly and stuff, but I was being mean back then."

"Back then as in like 3 days ago"

"I'm really sorry Max. I know im a dick and I should just leave and never talk to you again." I said in a quiet voice while getting up and was about to leave the room when I heard something.

"Fang, Don't go. I'm sorry that I was mean to you just then." Max said while looking at the window. I walked over to her and sat down on the bed. I grabbed her shoulder and moved her so her head was on my chest and my arm was around her waist.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." I whispered as I kissed her hair. We stayed like that for the rest of the day.

_**I hope everything is going to stay like this, Because right now my life was no wait IS perfect.**_

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the other ones, I've been really busy and I just wanted to update for you because I've been getting amazing reviews! Thank you guys so much! BUT I STILL NEED 3 REVIEWS!


	8. SORRY

Hey guys. I havent been able to update due to lack of ideas and stuff. I just don't know where I want this story to go right now so idk. I guess I'll just take a break for a while. (2-3 days).


	9. Chapter 8

_***DISCLAIMER* I do not own Maximum Ride. I just own the text okay**_

**_Max POV_**

Me and Fang were sleeping in my hospital bed when the doctor came in and asked Fang to leave because I have to have some texts run. He got up kissed my cheek and left. I was in the room when my parents came in. The walked over to me and gave me a hug and kept saying they were sorry and how much they missed me and how they wanted me back, But I don't know if I believe them or not.

"Max honey, We want to you come back home, Were so very sorry for everything we did. We just hope you can forgive us." My father said.

"I forgive you, But I wont come live with you." I replied. They shook their heads and left my room. I was watching tv when Iggy and Angel walked in with a few more people.

"MAX!" Angel screamed while running up to hug me, I hugged her back and said hey to Iggy.

"Who are these people?" I asked while looking at the strangers in my room.

"Max, Meet Gazzy and Nudge, Gazzy is Angels brother and Nudge is my girlfriend." He replied while holding Nudges hand.

We were all talking and having a good time when Fang walked in the room. He sat down and held my hand and just listened to the people talking, They left about 3 hours later leaving me with Fang.

"Max I need to ask you a question" Fang said.

"Go ahead"

"Max, I started liking you and I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend. I promise to be the best boyfriend you can dream of, Just please make me happy and say yes."

I looked at him like he was serious and he was. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded my head and smiled. He cupped my face and gave me the sweetest kiss I have ever gotten. It was slow and passionate and it was just perfect. After we were done he gave me a hug and told me he had to go since his mom was waiting for him outside. He have me one last kiss before leaving me alone for the rest of the day.

_***TIME SKIP***_

Its been 3 months since I was in the hospital and my attacker was found and put in jail. Mine and Fangs relationship is going great. He is the best boyfriend anyone could ask for he walked me to class every day and brings me flowers and if anyone picks on me they get a hit in the face from Fang.

Right now me and Fang were in my bedroom cuddling and watching a Disney movie. It was perfect until he got a text. He quickly got up and gave me a kiss on the lips and told me he would be back in an hour. I didn't know where he was going to in such a hurry but I intend to find out.

I got up and went to my car and followed Fang to a diner and watched the scene in front of me unfold. I was shocked to say the least. Fang and Lissa were sitting at a table holding hands and being all cute and stuff. It made me sick.

It kept going on for about 10 minutes before Fang got up and left. Lissa walked up to Fang and gave him a hug and kissed him for about a good 2 minutes. What made me really mad was when Fang didn't reject the kiss. He kissed her back. I got out of my car and walked in the diner and tapped Fang on the shoulder.

"Go away can't you see im busy" He mumbled and then continued kissing Lissa. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He was shocked and looked guilty at the fact at that he was cheating on me with Lissa.

"Max I can explain" He said in a low voice.

"You don't need to. I knew it was to good to be true. I'll just get my things and go. You have fun with Lissa." I said while trying not to cry. I quickly left the diner and got in my car. I saw Fang run after me, But I was already in my car and driving back to his house. As soon as I got there I went up to my room and started packing my things. I guess Fang got home because I heard the door shut and someone rushing up the stairs.

"Max baby please just listen to me- Wait what are you doing?" He said while looking confused.

"I'm leaving Fang, Now would you please leave. I have some packing to do" I said not looking up because I was to busy putting stuff in my bag.

"Max please don't do this, I cant live without you. Max I love you please Max please" He said with pleading eyes.

"Fang if you really loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me. Just tell me how long?" I said defeated while zipping up my bag. I was about to leave the room when Fang stopped me.

"2 months" He whispered while looking down to the ground.

"That's all I wanted to know Fang now will you please let me leave"

"MAX JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO ME! IM FUCKING SORRY OKAY? LISSA ISNT THE ONLY ONE OKAY? I CHEATED ON YOU BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T GIVE ME WHAT I NEEDED! I WENT 1 MONTH WITH OUT SEX! YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING WHORE! JUST GO KILL YOURSELF"

"If that's what you want Fang then so be it." I said with tears in my eyes. I pushed Fang away from the door and got in my car and drove me my old home. Fang kept calling and texting me leaving me voicemails and texts saying he didn't mean it and that he was sorry.

I got into my room and sat my stuff down on the bed. I went into the bath room and grabbed some pills. I updated my face book status "You all want me dead. Well guess what? You're all getting your wish. Hope you're happy." Then I shut my computer down. I was forgetting something. Suicide note. I grabbed a pen and started writing. After I was done writing I sat in my bed and opened the bottle of pills.

"1 for Lissa for beating me up. 2 For being raped. 3 For my parents not loving me. 4 For not being good enough. 5 for being lied to. 6 For being cheated on. 7 For being worthless. 8 For not caring. 9 For falling in love with Fang. 10 for everyone who wanted me dead." I kept naming things off with every pill I took until I got to 20.

"Goodbye world." And with that I slipped into the darkness where I will be forever.

* * *

A/N: Don't hate me for this chapter. okay? okay.


	10. Last AN

A/N: Everyone is asking me why Fang is such an ass and why this story is the ways it is and here is the answer:

1. There are to many happy stories and some times life isn't all that happy.

2. I felt like I should make Fang an ass because I just felt like it.

3. I've always wanted to write a Maximum Ride story that was sad.

4. It's a sad story. Get over it. If it doesn't end how you want it to tell me and I'll write an alternate ending.

5. I wanted it to be sad.

Hope you enjoy the next chapter that will be up in the next 24 hours.!


	11. Chapter 11

**_*DISCLAIMER* This is the last chapter to this story. I still don't own Maximum Ride and I never will. _**

**_PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM!_**

* * *

**_Fang POV_**

I don't know why I cheated on Max. I really loved her, but I guess my hormones got the best of me. I didn't really follow Max home because I thought she was going to be fine and forgive me the next day, But when I got to school the next day she wasn't there.

"Hey sexy" Lisa purred while racking her claws down my chest. I pushed her away thinking about Max. I walked to class and still no sign of Max. I guess she's sick. I went throughout the day wondering about Max and what she was doing. I feel really bad about cheating on her. I really do.

**_-Time skip. Max's house-_**

I walked into Max's house expecting to find her, But I found something totally different. Max was laying on the bed not breathing. I ran over to her and checked her pulse hoping there was one, But there wasn't. I started to cry. I don't show emotions but Max was dead and it was my entire fault. I looked around her bed and saw an empty bottle; I started crying even more when I saw that there was a note on her desk.

_To whom it may concern:_

_I bet you're staring at my dead body right now. Shocked right? None of you thought I could do it, But I proved you wrong. I hope this change's the way people see me. I want them to know that even the strongest people break at some point. I'm sorry if you 'cared' about me. (I highly doubt any of you did) It was the only way to escape the pain I was feeling. I'm sorry._

_To my 'Mom and Dad':_

_You beat me. You tried to kill me. Guess I beat you huh. I hope that you feel ashamed of yourself for what you did to me and the pain you put me through. I know you said you were sorry and everything, but I didn't forgive you for a second. I knew you were lying to me. I could see it in your eyes. I loved you when I was 10, but then you started beating me for no fucking reason. I hate you. I will always hate you. I hope you rot in hell for what you did to me. It was sick how you punched and kicked me every day and then the stabbing, that was the worst part. You hated me that much and now I hate you more than you could ever imagine. _

_To everyone at school:_

_I don't want you to cry about me or say you're sorry because it's to fucking late for that. You tortured me and put me through even more hell then I was already in. What did I ever do to you? Nothing. I did nothing to you and you still bullied me. I guess I was really fucking stupid to see how you tried to be nice to me when Fang and I were going out. It was all an act and I believed you. I hope you all feel really happy when you hear about what I did. It was all you wanted. You guys wanted me to kill myself so fucking bad so I did. If any of you shed a single tear when you hear about me everyone can tell you're lying. I hate all of you and I hope you remember me for the rest of your fucking lives. _

_I HOPE YOU'RE FUCKING HAPPY._

_To Iggy and everyone that came to visit me at the hospital:_

_Thank you. Thank you for showing me that nice people really do exist. I wish we could have gotten to know each other before all of this happened. I am really sorry if you cared about me. I really am, but sometimes people push you over the edge. That's what happened in this case. Someone I thought loved me betrayed me and I guess I couldn't handle it because now I'm dead and there is nothing that can bring me back. _

_Iggy: I just want to thank you for saving me. I really did enjoy your company when I was in the hospital. I thought you were really funny. If you feel sad about me, don't. I don't want you to be sad. You were an amazing friend. J_

_Angel: I thought you were a lovely little girl. So caring and sweet and just perfect, don't ever change okay? Being nice will get you so far in life, being mean won't get you anywhere. Take care of Iggy and everyone. I'm really going to miss you._

_To Lisa:_

_ I hate you. I always have, But I also have been jealous of you because you're pretty and I'm not. You have a great life and I have a horrible one, But being pretty and mean won't get you anywhere in life. You're so cold and horrible. I fucking hate you, I wish this was you instead of me. I wish I had a great life and you had a horrible one because you need to know what it felt like to live my life. To live with abusive parents and to be bullied at school and to have no one love you and to have everyone hate you for no reason at all. I hope you have a horrible life._

_And to Fang:_

_I loved you. I thought you were the best thing in the world, But I guess I was wrong. I can't believe you, I thought you were different, But I guess not. Why Lisa? What did she have that I didn't? Wait. She was pretty and skinny and well liked. Everything that I wasn't. If you didn't want to be with me you could have said something. You didn't have to make me fall in love with you and then go and break my heart. You were a horrible person. Hell you still are._

_ I know I wasn't good enough but couldn't you at least act like I was? You caused all of this. It's your fault that I'm dead. I don't want you to cry about me because I know you didn't care about me at all. It was all a lie and I believed it. I thought we would be together forever, but we couldn't even last 3 months. I wanted to get married and have kids with you but I guess we won't because I'M FUCKING DEAD!_

_I want you to forget about me because you never cared about me, you never loved me. When you brought me to your house I knew something was up. I chose not to think about that, I chose to forgive you, because I thought you changed. You betrayed me Fang and I hate you for it. I don't love you anymore. I haven't loved you since I saw you with Lisa. I hate you and you're the reason I'm dead. Lying to someone isn't a nice thing to you Fang. I hope you regret what you did to me for the rest of your life.  
I hate you._

_Sincerely,_

_Maximum Ride. _

**_3_****_RD_****_ Person POV_**

Fang got done reading the note and just stared at the once beautiful girl that he loved was now a cold lifeless body and it was his entire fault. It was his fault that Max was dead. After the shock went way he got out his phone and called someone.

"911 Whats your emergency" The teller said.

"My girlfriend just committed suicide. Please come to 4634 54th street Lakewood drive." Fang replied while holding back tears.

Fang would never hear her sweet voice again. He wouldn't hear her laugh or her shouts or anything that came from her because she was **_dead. _**

After the police took her body away Fang just sat there and cried. He cried for hours and hours, Soon he went home and went to bed and he cried himself to sleep.

**_-Then next day-_**

People at school were shocked when they heard the new about Max's death. Sure they saw her face book status and everything, But they didn't think she would go through with it. They read her note in front of the whole school. They were told not to cry but they did anyways. They felt horrible for what they did to Max.

Lisa was shocked, But she didn't cry. She just smiled and went on with her day and not even caring that she was a part of killing a girl. She felt glad that she was gone. She got Fang all to herself now and that was all that mattered to her.

Fang was a different story. He was took Max's death the hardest. He stopped eating and stopped talking for good because of what he did. He regrets it every day. He wants Max back but he knows that she will never come back and it was all because of him. He loved Max, But what he did was inexcusable. He knew that would hurt her and he didn't even care. He was a heartless bastard. He will never forgive himself.

Who knew something so sweet could turn into something so deadly. Who knew that one mistake could change someone's life forever. Who Knew? That's right, No one did.

**_THE END_**

* * *

**_A/N: That was the end of 'Who Knew' I hope you enjoyed it. If someone doesn't like the ending I don't really care because I did. When I first started this story I knew it was going to end this way. I hope you all can forgive me if you hate me for this story. _**

**_If the suicide note made you cry please tell me because it made me cry while writing it. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF THE WHOLE STORY WAS GOOD! I MIGHT WRITE A HAPPY ONE THIS TIME!  
_**

**_If any of the readers bully someone I suggest you stop. You never know what's going on at home and you bullying them can push them over the edge, Just like it did with Max. Words kill. Think before you speak._**

**_Thank you for reading._**

**_-Nicole_**


End file.
